Quarante mètres au dessus du sol
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Mes pieds ? répète-t-elle, et vraiment, elle ne comprend pas comment il avait pu découvrir son identité à cause de ses pieds.


**Quarante mètres au dessus du sol**

* * *

« Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Un pied posé sur le sol, tandis que l'autre se relève gracieusement, jusqu'à former un angle droit parfait. [Un] Les bras s'écartant lentement, avant de s'abaisser délicatement, dans l'imitation parfaite de grâce et de liberté qu'elle jalouse tant aux éphémères. [Deux.] Le bassin pivotant, se cambrant agréablement, tandis que ses doigts flutés retrouvent son pied relevé. [Trois] Puis, dans une parfaite synchronisation, elle laisse lentement sa jambe retrouver sa comparse, et ses bras s'envoler vers l'arrière. [Quatre]

« Tiens-toi droite. » dit la chorégraphe, sans même esquisser un sourire ou un regard encourageant.

Chloé redresse le dos, prenant lentement sa respiration. Elle inspire. Expire. Inspire, expire, inspire. Puis relâche complètement la pression, et laisse le bout de ses doigts tressauter. Imperceptiblement.

« Souris plus. »

Un sourire surfait apparait sur les lèvres ourlées de la blonde, et elle redresse la tête. L'espace d'un instant, sa lèvre supérieur tremble, mais elle tient bon. Elle continue de sourire, de sourire et de tenir la position.

« Bien. On recommence une dernière fois. »

Alors Chloé lâche sa posture, pour revenir à celle qu'elle avait au tout début des mouvements. Les bras le long du corps, le dos droit, les pieds joints, mais ouverts dans des directions opposées. Sourire béat aux lèvres, elle attend l'air de piano qui rythme ses pas. Et puis …

« Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

La jambe qui fend l'air, s'éloignant de sa rivale. [Un] Ses mains se séparant, pour aller mimer le délicat virevolté des précipitées. [Deux] Ses hanches s'abaissant, agréant à la douce caresse qui s'échappèrent de ses doigts fuselés. [Trois] Puis, son pied prend le chemin contraire, délicatement, pour aller se poser sur le parquet, tandis que ses bras s'ouvrent et s'arc-boutent. [Quatre] Et puis, elle aligne sa tête, prend sa respiration, rentre le ventre et redresse le dos. [Un]

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Elle sourit.

« C'était parfait, Chloé. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire parvint sur les lèvres de la chorégraphe, et la blonde s'autorise à laisser tomber sa position. Elle s'approche de son ainée, essayant de ne pas laisser son propre sourire lui dévorer les joues.

« La représentation est dans une semaine, et tu es presque prête pour ton solo ! Je suis vraiment satisfaite. »

Chloé hoche fébrilement la tête. La représentation, oui. La coach n'a plus que ce mot à la bouche.

« C'est bon pour toi, aujourd'hui. Il faut encore que j'aille superviser les quadrilles. Demain à la même heure, tu danseras avec les figurants. »

.

La chorégraphe prend congé, jetant un coup d'œil fébrile à son agenda. Lorsque la porte claque derrière elle, laissant Chloé seule dans la pièce au parquet lustré, elle s'autorise à léger soupir d'épuisement. Tout en détachant son chignon serré, libérant sa crinière d'or, elle se faufile jusqu'à son sac à main, et l'ouvre lentement.

Sortant de celui-ci, une jolie créature couleur tournesol fond sur la jeune femme, lui offrant un sourire élégant.

« Très belle prestation, Chloé ! » dit avec douceur Pollen.

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu parles. Tu as sûrement dormi pendant tout l'entrainement. »

Pollen ne répond rien, mais son rire étouffé est plus éloquent que n'importe quelle réponse.

— — —

« Un, deux, trois, quatre ! »

Ladybug jette son yo-yo magique sur un pauvre lampadaire, et s'envole vers le vilain. [Un] Chat Noir fonce dans le tas, dégainant griffes et bâtons agrandis. [Deux] Rena Rouge joue un air de flute, et munie de multiples sosies, suit ses deux autres camarades. [Trois] Carapace déloge sa carapace, et la porte au bras comme un bouclier avant de suivre les trois autres ombres colorées. [Quatre]

Queen Bee, elle, reste un peu en arrière, pour une fois.

Elle observe avec une certaine admiration le ballet vivant qui se joue sous ses yeux. Les coups se chainent et s'enchainent. Les corps se tombent et se fondent, se laisse et se lasse. Et puis, l'espace d'un mouvement, d'une fraction de seconde, tout se fige et se termine. Avant de repartir de plus belle. Coup par coup. Corps contre corps.

Chloé se laisse envahir par l'euphorie que lui offre les danseurs. Elle inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Puis esquisse un grand sourire. Même la mélodie du métal s'entrechoquant est la plus douce des symphonies à ses oreilles.

Elle serre le trompo dans son poing, et s'apprête à rejoindre joyeusement la danse, lorsqu'un éclat rouge sur le côté attire son attention. Alors qu'elle tourne vivement la tête, elle sursaute.

Un civil, ici, au plein cœur du plus dangereux cabaret de Paris.

Une tête rousse, difficilement méconnaissable.

D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Au loin, Ladybug hurle. « Va-t'en, Nathaniel ! Ne reste pas sur le champ de bataille ! »

Le super-vilain aussi le remarque. A peine une demi-seconde après le cri de la coccinelle, il fonce sur le pauvre dessinateur. Nathaniel le regarde foncer sur lui, complètement tétanisé. Ses muscles sont comme ankylosés. Son crayon papier lui glisse même des mains, rejoint par la suite par son carnet de croquis.

« Nathaniel ! » hurle à nouveau Ladybug, en se lançant à la poursuite du vilain, jetant vainement son yo-yo dans le vide.

Mais elle est trop loin. Pas assez rapide. Alors, Chloé agit sans réfléchir.

Elle dévoile ses ailes et s'envole à toute vitesse en direction du rouquin. Une fraction de seconde avant que la lame aiguisée du vilain s'abatte sur lui, et Chloé lui saute dessus.

Ensemble, ils roulent, roulent et tournent. Loin de se laisser attendrir par cette étreinte désespérée, elle glisse son bras sous les genoux du jeune homme et l'autre dans son dos, avant d'étirer ses ailes et de s'envoler loin du combat.

Survolant les rues agitées de Paris, elle repère un parc verdoyant, et descend en piqué pour se poser derrière un arbre. Lorsqu'elle repose le rouquin au sol, et qu'elle consent à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, elle en perd son latin.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Elle sourit.

« Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, s'il-te-plait. »

Puis, elle déploie ses ailes, et s'envole rapidement. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire amusé. Que c'est plaisant de sauver le monde.

.

Retournant sur le champ de bataille, elle remarque un petit carnet et un crayon qui appartient à ce fou de Nathaniel. Avec un léger sourire, elle le ramasse, et le fourre dans une poche spéciale de sa combinaison. Elle le lui rendrait plus tard.

.

« Tout va bien, Chloé ? » demande Adrien, lorsque tout le groupe s'assied au café, après avoir mis une raclée aux akumatisés. « Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette, tout à l'heure … »

Chloé hausse les épaules, baissant les yeux pour éviter les regards de ses camarades. Elle n'a pas envie de répondre à leurs questions maintenant. Elle se contente de plonger les lèvres dans son café, en aspirant longuement des gorgées de nectar charbonneux.

« C'est à cause du ballet, c'est ça ? » souffle d'une voix douce Marinette, pressant affectueusement la main de la blonde entre les siennes.

Chloé dégage sa main, et croise les bras sous sa poitrine, en poussant un léger soupir. Les autres comprennent le message, et personne ne repose de question sur le sujet. Lorsque Marinette et Adrien abordent le sujet de leur mariage à venir, la blonde se désintéresse de la conversation, et s'enferme dans ses pensées désordonnées.

Là-bas, ce n'est que mélange d'opéra, de pas chassés croisés, de chevelure vermeille et de carnet de croquis subtilisé. Mais oui ! Le carnet de croquis ! Elle a complètement oublié de le rendre au jeune artiste !

Elle jette un œil à sa montre, et feint un sourire navré. Lorsqu'elle se sauve en courant, elle sent le regard de ses quatre amis lui bruler dans le dos, et elle soupire longuement. Elle déteste leur mentir. Mais elle n'a pas envie de leur avouer que ses pieds lui font mal tant elle s'entraine. Ou qu'elle cauchemarde toutes les nuits parce qu'elle a trop peur de se rater.

Chloé était peut-être une peste arrogante par le passé, mais elle avait évolué en une incertaine femme, avec une confiance misérable et un tribut plus lourd à porter que prévu. Devoir faire les choses par elle-même, c'était tout nouveau pour elle, et ce ballet, c'était un peu comme la consécration de tant d'années de travail sur soi.

Et elle est fière, parce qu'elle sait. Elle sait que le soir où elle passera sur scène, elle sera fière d'y être arrivée par ses propres moyens, et non grâce à l'aide d'un père incapable de donner de l'amour.

.

Elle se transforme dès qu'elle trouve un endroit désert. En l'occurrence, l'arrière d'une benne vert foncé. Lorsque sa peau d'albâtre s'habille de sa combinaison jaune tournesol, elle sourit doucement. En tant que Queen Bee, elle se sent libérée.

Dans sa main droite, le carnet à croquis de Nathaniel, qu'elle serre contre son cœur. Sans demander son reste, elle s'envole doucement, et rejoint les toits d'ardoise de Paris. Effleurant les tuiles charbonneuses de la pointe des pieds, elle ferme les yeux.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Elle s'élève dans l'air, tournant doucement sur elle-même. [Un] Elle écarte les bras, qu'elle relève lentement avant de les rabaisser gracieusement. [Deux] La tête haute, sourire aux lèvres et regards acérés, elle plie la jambe, chasse l'air, tourne sur elle-même. [Trois] Puis éclate de rire. Avant de relâcher la position et de voleter à quelques centimètres du sol. [Quatre]

En contre-bas, Paris s'éveille et s'agite. Perchée à quarante mètres au-dessus du sol, elle s'autorise un moment de répit et baisse les yeux. Alors, elle regarde, elle contemple, et compte. Elle vit au travers de la vie qui se joue à ses pieds, comme lors d'une petite pièce de théâtre, comme si elle était l'unique spectatrice de toute cette réplique.

Soupir.

Elle s'apprête à se relever, à s'envoler vers d'autres horizons. Puis, une tête rouge tomate attire son attention, et elle s'emballe.

Nathaniel marche tranquillement, sur l'asphalte qui s'endort. Les mains dans les poches, son regard dérivant sur les pavés devant lui, il reste insensible à ce qui l'entoure. Il n'a pas vu Queen Bee, mais elle, elle ne fait que le regarder.

Depuis le collègue, il a tellement changé. Elle qui se souvenait d'un petit adolescent timide et mal dans sa peau, voilà qu'elle retrouve un grand adulte affirmé et fier de ses convictions. Tout le contraire d'elle en fait. Tandis que lui a gagné en beauté et en assurance, elle s'est fanée et a perdu sa confiance. Quelle belle ironie. Si Chloé y croyait, elle aurait parié sur le Karma.

Mais Chloé ne croit pas au destin. Pas plus qu'elle ne croit au père-noël, ou aux coups de foudres. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'inventions, croyances et superstitions inutiles. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça dans sa vie. De faux espoirs et de bons loirs.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarde Nathaniel qui marche quatre pieds sous elle, elle sourit. Elle ne ressent ni colère ni tristesse. Juste un grand vide, qu'elle espère combler parce quelques excuses futiles. Alors, elle sait ce qu'elle va faire. Elle descendra lui parler, lui rendra son carnet, et lui avouera son identité en lui disant qu'elle a changé et qu'elle est une bonne personne maintenant. Oui, elle ferait ça.

Elle a besoin de s'en convaincre, de se le dire. Même si Marinette, Adrien, Nino et Alya le lui disent tout le temps, elle ne veut pas l'entendre de leurs bouches. Tout est toujours trop surfait avec eux. Toujours trop parfait. Elle n'est pas parfaite, elle. Elle est carrée, et elle a de la peine à arrondir les angles.

Nathaniel s'arrête. Il relève la tête, se sentant observé et croise le regard azuré de Queen Bee.

Celle-ci sursaute violemment, et reprend bien vite le fil de ses pensées. Elle sourit, et sous le regard étonné du dessinateur, s'envole gracieusement pour se poser à quelques pas de lui.

Alors s'installe un silence pesant, glaçant mais pourtant réconfortant, qu'aucun des deux n'essaie de briser.

« Bonsoir. » dit tout de même Nathaniel, après avoir apparemment vaincu les rougeurs qui avaient peints ses joues.

Queen Bee hoche simplement la tête, tentant d'afficher un air noble sur ses traits fins. De près, la transformation de Nathaniel est encore plus flagrante. Il a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, et sa mâchoire s'est considérablement développé, devenant carré et fine. Ses cheveux roux sont plus longs, rassemblés en un anarchique chignon, malgré les quelques mèches qui cascadent sur sa peau délicate.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle à son tour, lui offrant un petit sourire timide.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder yeux dans les yeux. Chloé, elle se noie dans le lagon de son regard, et essaie d'y lire ce qu'elle y perçoit. Mais ses mirettes sont rêveuses, songeuses, et la seule chose qu'elle retient de son observation est que ses iris abordent tout de même une couleur très étrange. Des bleus comme ça, très clair et à la fois très foncé, tirant sur un vert léger, on en croisait pas tous les jours.

Oh. Elle se perd tellement dans la contemplation de son visage qu'elle en oublie la raison principale de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Lui rendre son carnet. Dévoiler son identité. Se faire pardonner.

« J'ai récupéré ça sur le champ de bataille, tout à l'heure. »

Elle sort le petit livret à croquis de derrière son dos, et le tend au jeune homme, détournant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Nathaniel prit le carnet, et la remercie à bout de souffle.

Première mission accomplie.

Elle inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Et sourit, bien sûr. C'est le grand moment. Elle doit lui montrer sa réelle identité pour qu'il lui pardonne. Elle ne veut plus être la méchante Chloé qui le martyrisait pendant leurs années scolaires communes. Non, non, elle voulait être la gentille Queen Bee qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour demander à Pollen de s'expulser de la broche, il parle.

« Je … Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure ! Je … Je crois que sans toi, je serais mort ! »

Il dit cela avec une voix douce, penchant lentement la tête sur le côté, passant une main rebelle dans ses cheveux vermeilles. Queen Bee se fait violence pour revenir à la réalité.

« C'est dangereux de trainer aux alentours des combats. Qu'est ce que tu faisais, d'abord ? »

Nathaniel étouffe un léger rire, et secoue son carnet à croquis qu'il tient dans sa main.

« Oh je … Je suis sur le projet d'un comic de super-héros … Alors, vous voir tous, Ladybug, Chat Noir, et l'équipe, ça m'inspire beaucoup. »

Chloé soupire. Et elle sent toute sa motivation s'envoler. Elle veut lui dire qu'elle est Chloé. Elle veut vraiment le lui dire. Mais écoutez un peu ce qu'il raconte. Il idolâtre Ladybug. Il aime regarder ses combats pour s'inspirer d'elle dans son comic. Ladybug, par-ci, Ladybug par-là.

Chloé n'est pas jalouse, elle apprécie beaucoup Marinette, et le couple qu'elle forme avec Adrien est adorable. Et si Nathaniel apprend qui elle est vraiment, s'il apprend qu'elle n'est que cette blondasse supérieure qu'il croit tant connaitre, alors il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ja-mais.

Et Chloé voulait la rédemption. Vraiment.

Sa deuxième et troisième mission venait de tomber à l'eau.

Alors, sans demander son reste ou ajouter autre chose, elle se retourne et s'envole vers le firmament étoilé.

— — —

« Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

La coach est stressée, tout dans sa voix ou sa façon de crier sur tout ce qui bouge le prouve. Chloé pousse un long soupir. Elle aussi est stressée, mais apparemment, le stress des acteurs de la prochaine comédie ne compte pas aux yeux du producteur. Futile.

Assise contre le mur de la salle de danse, elle se masse doucement les pieds, en espérant y faire disparaitre les douleurs qui lui font grincer des dents à chaque mouvement. Elle appuie sur la plante de son pied et retient une grimace.

Quatre pas devant elle, l'entraineuse hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La moitié des figurantes ne sont pas arrivés, et l'autre moitié ne connait qu'approximativement les mouvements à effectuer. Si elle le pouvait, elle tuerait bien toutes les personnes présentes ici. Mais la représentation est trop proche pour perdre encore du monde. La coach pousse un soupir, et se tourne vers Chloé.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir pour rien. Ces imbéciles de figurantes ! Incapable de respecter l'heure d'un rendez-vous. »

Elle passe une main sur son visage, tentant de maitriser sa colère.

« Je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu es libre, mais je t'appellerai plus tard pour te redonner un rendez-vous. Probablement demain. »

Chloé hoche la tête, et remet ses ballerines après avoir soigneusement bandé ses pieds. Elle adresse un sourire à sa coach, tout en désignant la salle d'un revers de main.

« Bonne chance avec ça ! »

L'entraineuse esquisse un sourire. Peut-être le premier depuis le début de cette éreintante journée.

.

« … »

« Je suis désolée, papa. Je te promets que je rentrerai tôt ce soir … J'ai juste oublié l'heure hier, ok ? »

Son père s'inquiète pour elle, lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas vu rentrer à la maison depuis quelques jours déjà, et elle ne donne pratiquement pas signe de vie. En parallèle, les attaques du Papillon se multiplient, et le maire craint que sa précieuse fille ne risque sa vie au court d'un combat. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est l'une des actrices principales à la petite révolution. Grand bien lui fasse.

« … »

« Mais oui, je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste un peu … stressée ! Rien de plus ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle repère une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Cheveux tomates, allure carrée et visage concentré.

« … »

A l'autre bout du fil, son père répète son prénom pour la deuxième fois déjà, lorsqu'elle revint sur terre.

« Oh, oui, je suis là ! Je passe dans un bouchon ! Allo ? Allo ? Je ne t'entends plus ! Zzzzz, Zzzzz, allo ? »

Elle boucle sans scrupule le téléphone, et pousse un long soupir. Si elle n'était pas une ballerine professionnelle, elle tenterait sûrement une carrière d'actrice. Elle avait la fibre, là, tout au fond d'elle.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, puis se retourna vers le premier point qui avait attiré son attention. Nathaniel.

Il est assis tout seul sur un banc dans ce parc, et semble activement plongé dans son dessin. Chloé l'observe un instant, partagée entre le sourire et l'appréhension. Finalement, glissant son portable dans son sac à main, elle décide de s'approcher de lui.

A défaut de réussir ses approches en Queen Bee, elle peut toujours tenter sans le masque.

Mauvaise idée, pourtant, car dès que Nathaniel remarque sa présence, son visage se ferme et l'éclat rêveur de son regard s'éteint. C'est une défaite avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser la parole.

« Hey. » dit-elle tout de même.

S'il est surpris de son amabilité, il n'en montre pas moins et hausse un sourcil.

« Chloé Bourgeois. » déclare-t-il solennellement, sans sourire ou douceur dans sa voix. « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que cet endroit était réservé à la noblesse de Paris. »

La ballerine sent son cœur se serrer à cet affront. Pourtant, elle se rappelle ses bonnes résolutions. Se faire pardonner avant tout. Elle serre les dents, et ne prend pas compte de sa remarque acerbe.

« J'ai … appris … que tu avais été sur les lieux de l'attaque des akumas, hier. »

Le dessinateur baisse la tête, fixant le sol avec attention. Son regard glisse sur les ballerines de Chloé, et sur ses bandages apparents. Il reprend, agacé.

« Oui, j'y étais. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Chloé fronce les sourcils. Nathaniel semble lui vouer une haine viscérale. La plan réconciliation semble compromis.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Elle hausse les épaules, tandis qu'il se fout ouvertement de sa gueule. Pitié, elle est en train de perdre patience. Elle serre les poings et soupire longuement.

« Tu sais quoi ? » cingle-t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à être _gentille_ avec toi ! »

Elle croise les bras sous la poitrine, énervée, et secoue la tête. Voilà qu'elle sort de ses gonds.

« De toute manière, tu dois être en train de dessiner des dessins de Ladybug comme un _fanboy_ transi ! Ridicule ! »

Elle lui crache ces derniers mots, acerbe, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Sa colère retombe, et elle fait demi-tour pour ne pas affronter la véracité de ce qu'elle lui a dit. Le plan réconciliation tombe définitivement à l'eau …

Elle fait quelques pas, tentant de maitriser ses tremblements pour ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite – et bon sang que ses pieds lui font mal – quand Nathaniel reprend.

« Tu te trompes. » dit-il simplement. « Ce n'est pas elle que je dessine. »

Chloé s'arrête, se tourne vers lui suffisamment pour voir son visage s'illuminer.

« Celle que je dessine, c'est Queen Bee ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie hier, et elle est tellement fantastique ! »

Le cœur de la ballerine rate un battement, avant d'en entamer un deuxième bien plus rapidement. Il y avait-il donc de l'espoir ?

« Tu sais, Chloé, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Queen Bee ! Elle est un vrai exemple de gentillesse et de grâce ! »

La blonde ne sut pas comment réagir. Rougir et s'enterrer quatre pieds sous terre ? Faire comme si de rien n'était et laisser son cœur hurler à l'agonie ? Lui rire au nez et s'attirer encore un peu plus d'animosité ?

Au final, elle opte pour la deuxième solution. D'une voix blanche, sans même le regarder, elle dit simplement :

« Tu es ridicule. »

Avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, le plus élégamment possible.

.

Paris s'endort, et les abeilles s'envolent. Du moins, une seule, ce soir, et elle se perche sur l'ardoise tuilée. Elle plonge son regard dans le firmament étoilé, et y reste pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'elle se relève, la lune est haute dans le ciel, et elle sait que son père ne sera pas content qu'elle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse. Il s'en remettra, comme toujours.

Ses muscles ankylosés, elle fait quelques pas et grimace lorsque les douleurs se réveillent. Pour soulager ses pieds, elle dégaine ses ailes, et s'envole légèrement. Suffisamment pour que ses orteils endoloris ne touchent pas le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sort un petit billet de sa poche, et note mentalement l'adresse à laquelle elle doit se rendre. Trouver l'immeuble de Nathaniel ne fut pas compliqué, surtout pour une personne influente comme la fille du maire.

Et bien que la mission réconciliation ait échoué ce matin, elle est déterminée à la mener à bien. De toute manière, le dessinateur semble bien plus propice à écouter la jolie justicière, plutôt que son ancienne camarade de classe. Alors, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Et ce soir, peut-être, perchée à quarante mètres au-dessus du sol, peut-être oui, qu'elle trouverait la paix et la rédemption.

Sans plus de tergiversions, elle s'élance dans le vide et se glisse dans des rues serrées, prend des contours acérés, et révise son ballet, là-haut où ses pieds ne lui font pas mal. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Et elle repart.

Lorsqu'elle arrive en vue de l'immeuble du jeune homme, elle le remarque immédiatement. Il est juché sur son balcon, un clope au bec, et regarde nostalgiquement le ciel éclairé. Il ne semble pas l'avoir vu, et elle profite de cet avantage pour se glisser à ses côtés.

« Fumer tue. » chuchote-t-elle à son oreille, et il sursaute si fort qu'il manque de faire tomber le tabac roulé.

Elle pouffe de rire, tandis que Nathaniel tente de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait bien cru mourir. Mais Queen Bee n'est pas un ange de la mort – même si elle est très jolie – et son heure ne semble pas venue. Cependant, ça ne répondait pas à l'unique question qui se frayait un chemin dans le chemin du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, pour faire écho à ses pensées.

La justicière fit une petite moue, avant de papillonner ailleurs, s'accoudant à la balustrade du balcon, le reste de son corps flottant dans le vide.

« Je m'ennuie. Paris est teeeeeellement ennuyeux quand il n'y a pas d'akuma à combattre, de princesse à sauver, de dessinateur un peu suicidaire à protéger. »

Il rigole franchement à sa tirade, et le cœur de Chloé se réchauffe. L'étincelle de son regard est là, et son visage aborde des traits totalement détendus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, tu sais ! Et puis, je serais plus prudent la prochaine fois ! »

Le sourire de l'abeille se fane, et elle croise les bras, contrariée.

« Prochaine fois ? Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il était dangereux de t'approcher des combats ! Tu pourrais mourir ! »

Nath éclate encore de rire, tout en secouant la tête. Une fois son hilarité passée, il adresse un regard confiant à Queen Bee, qui déglutit lentement. Peut-être est-ce la lune qui fait ressortir l'éclat azuré de ses yeux ? Ou peut-être est-ce le manteau d'obscurité de Paris qui accentue les contours de sa mâchoire carrée, attire son regard comme un aimant sur le large bout de peau qu'elle peut deviner sous son débardeur.

« Peut-être que j'aime vivre dangereusement. » dit-il lentement, avec un léger sourire au bout des lèvres.

Chloé hausse les sourcils, et ses propres lèvres esquissent elles-aussi un sourire amusé. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors. Elle lui tend la main, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu aimes le danger ? Tu n'as donc pas d'apriori à ce que je t'emmène faire un tour ? »

La stupeur se lit sur le visage du jeune homme, bien vite remplacée par une détermination que la justicière admire longuement. Il repousse sa main, monte sur la barrière, et sourit longuement. Le vent frais ébouriffe ses cheveux lâchés. Avec un petit regard pour l'abeille, qui le regardait, intriguée, il fait un pas en avant et … se laisse tomber dans le vide.

Queen Bee panique. Elle veut se réconcilier avec lui, pas le pousser à se suicider. Mue par un instinct animal, elle plonge et l'attrape avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Serré contre lui, le dessinateur est en sécurité, et la jeune femme s'envole pour aller se poser sur un toit voisin.

« Tu es fou ? » l'atrophie-t-elle, dès qu'elle le pose sur quelque chose de _solide_. « Imagine si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé à temps ! »

Il sourit simplement, et elle se fait violence pour ne pas lui coller une claque.

« Mais tu m'as rattrapée à temps ! Pas besoin de dra-ma-ti-ser. »

D'abord sous le choc, Chloé finit par sourire doucement. Elle secoue la tête, poussant un long soupir.

« Tu es complètement fou, Nathaniel. »

Comme seul réponse, il éclate de rire, hilarité partagée lorsque l'héroïne le rejoint.

.

« Tu vois ces lumières là-bas ? C'est le Champ de Mars ! »

Nathan hoche la tête, les yeux agrandis par l'enthousiasme. Assis sur une poutre de la Dame de Fer, perchés à bien trop de mètres du sol, ils regardaient les milles lumières de Paris.

Queen Bee lui avait promit un tour, et malgré la frousse qu'il lui avait flanquée, elle avait honoré sa promesse. Et bien, il n'avait pas du tout été déçu. La vue depuis la Tour Eiffel était tout simplement magnifique, encore plus de nuit, et la présence de la justicière masquée à ses côtés rendaient les choses magiques.

« Et celles-là ? »

« C'est la tour Montparnasse ! »

Il hoche la tête, et s'imprègne du paysage jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Il se promet de dessiner cette vue fantastique dans son comic dès son retour au bercail.

A ses côtés, Queen Bee volète, et sourie grandement. Quand elle ne regarde pas la Ville-Lumière, elle se délecte des traits du jeune homme, ne se demandant même plus quelle mouche pouvait l'avoir piquée.

« Queen Bee ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est magnifique. »

Elle sourit.

« Nathaniel ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire embrasser comme Chat Noir embrasse Ladybug. »

Sa réplique est accueillie par un silence, avant que le rouquin éclate de rire. Queen Bee ne s'en formalise même pas, elle-même ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit ça.

« Tu vas bien vite en besogne, toi ! » rit le dessinateur, et la ballerine s'empourpre.

Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine, levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsque Nathaniel dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle devient si rouge qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec la chevelure du jeune homme.

— — —

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle rejoint le rouquin sur sa terrasse, elle a les pieds en sang, et un immense sourire sur le visage. La lune est cachée par les nuages ce soir, et ils décident d'un accord commun de reporter leur escapade volante à un autre jour.

« Tout va bien, Queen Bee ? » demande-t-il lorsqu'il remarque un voile d'anxiété dans son regard lagon.

Elle hausse les épaules, sourit. Tout va bien, tant qu'elle est avec lui. Sa mission réconciliation est presque oubliée, tant elle s'amuse avec lui.

« Juste un peu stressée, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il hocha la tête, et jette un regard au ciel masqué. La tempête n'est pas loin.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Elle sursaute, puis réfléchit quelques secondes. Son père lui avait fait la morale ce matin encore, et elle lui avait promis qu'elle rentrerait tôt. Encore une fausse promesse. Il finirait bien par ne plus compter sur elle.

« D'accord. »

D'un coup agile d'aile, elle se glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et rétracte ses ailes pour se poser sur ses deux pieds. Au contact du sol contre ses orteils, elle retient une grimace de douleur, qui n'échappe pas au jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle capte son regard, elle sourit, comme pour dissiper ses questions.

Mais c'est comme mal connaitre le dessinateur, et il s'empresse de la questionner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à tes pieds ? »

Chloé réfléchit un court instant. Il n'y a pas de risque à lui révéler qu'elle est une ballerine, non ? Elle avait renoncé à lui dire qui elle était vraiment depuis l'altercation avec sa vraie _elle_ et elle se contentait donc de passer de bons moments avec lui sous sa forme animale.

Elle soupire. Au diable les secrets.

« Je suis une ballerine professionnelle … Mon spectacle est dans trois jours, et les entrainements sont harassants ! »

Elle sourit doucement, remuant ses orteils en grimaçant.

« Sincèrement, je ne sens plus le bout de mes pieds. »

Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle croise le regard grave du jeune homme, et se mord nerveusement les lèvres. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui en parler.

« Tu es ballerine ?... Eh bien, ça explique tout ! »

« Tout ? »

Il pouffe de rire, rougissant violemment.

« Eh bien, ta grâce, ta délicatesse, ta beauté … Tu te bats très élégamment, tu sais ? »

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit prendre le compliment ou s'inquiéter.

« Depuis combien de temps traines-tu pas loin les champs de batailles à nous espionner, toi ? » demande-t-elle suspicieusement.

Le visage de Nath rougit fortement, et il détourne la tête, comme si de rien n'était.

« _Stalker_ ! » reprend Chloé, en éclatant de rire.

L'hilarité de la jeune femme détend le jeune homme, qui croise les bras sur son torse – pas du tout du tout musclé, non non non.

« Dis-moi, Queen Bee … » élude-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux venir te voir à ton spectacle de danse ? »

Et c'est là que tout bascula.

.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne serai pas en costume. Je ne serais pas Queen Bee. Je serais celle derrière le masque. Et tu vas me détester sans le masque ! »

Le visage raide de Nath se détend un instant. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

« Comment peux-tu prédire que je ne vais pas aimer celle qui se cache sous le masque ? Avec ou sans, _tu_ es la _même_ personne ! »

Queen Bee secoue négativement la tête. Il a tout faux.

« Je suis sûr que je vais adorer celle qui se cache derrière le masque. Pourquoi doutes-tu comme ça ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Sa voix est froide, cassante. Ce n'est plus Queen Bee, c'est Chloé qui parle. Elle lui tourne le dos. Elle est brisée. Elle a tellement mal au cœur qu'elle ne ressent plus la douleur de ses pieds. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ?

Elle dégaine ses ailes.

« Si tu ne peux pas accepter que je ne souhaite pas dévoiler mon identité, alors on devrait en rester là ! »

Sans un regard ou un mot en arrière, même si son cœur hurlait, elle s'envole et se réfugie dans la noirceur de Paris.

.

Lorsqu'elle quitte l'appartement, la première chose que Nathaniel fait est d'encastrer le mur avec son poing. Il hurle de douleur, et une fois calmé, il se jette sur son ordinateur portable.

Fébrile, il tape nerveusement sur son navigateur : _Spectacle de danse classique paris_

Le premier lien l'amène sur le bon site, et il prie sa bonne étoile. Il défile quelques instants sur le site, et décide d'afficher le casting des danseurs de la représentation.

 _« Dans le rôle principal de la Reine de Sucre, mademoiselle Chloé Bourgeois. »_ disait le site.

Il le savait. Il en était sûr.

Son poing déjà meurtri repartit rejoindre le mur.

— — —

L'avant-veille du spectacle, Chloé reste cloitrée chez elle. Le stress la dévore, et sa dispute futile avec Nathaniel aussi. Pollen ne l'aide pas, avec ses paroles réconfortantes qui ne fait qu'enfoncer le couteau plus loin dans la plaie.

Elle décide de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle décide d'oublier Nathaniel, qui ne l'idéalise que lorsqu'elle revêt son costume jaune tournesol, et se concentre sur ce qui est important. Son spectacle.

Un, deux trois, quatre.

Elle danse, danse jusqu'à en pleurer de douleur.

Lorsque les larmes se tarissent, elle inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Et un, deux, trois, quatre.

— — —

La veille du spectacle, Adrien et Marinette vinrent lui apporter un joli bouquet de dendrobium jaune qu'elle s'empresse de mettre en vase. Elle passe une majeure partie de sa journée avec ses amis, et lorsqu'ils s'en vont, elle se tasse dans son lit et pleure tout son saoul.

Elle se sent stupide, vraiment stupide. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment comment elle-même réagit. Elle se rapproche de Nathaniel sous sa forme magique pour se réconcilier avec lui, et lorsqu'il demande à découvrir sa véritable identité – ce qui était son but premier – elle panique et s'enfuit en lui disant qu'elle ne veut plus jamais le voir.

 _On devrait en rester là._

Ses mots la hantent, et elle regrette tellement de les avoir prononcés.

En checkant ses messages sur son compte facebook, elle se dit que si Nathaniel aurait voulu la contacter, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Peu à peu, elle perdit espoir. Et pour s'empêcher de penser, elle fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire – ou de pire.

Elle s'entraina, encore.

Et un, deux, trois, trois, trois.

— — —

La représentation prend fin sur son solo.

Elle force un sourcil sur ses lèvres, et court jusqu'au milieu de la scène avec grâce pour aller prendre place là où commence sa danse. Le piano s'élève dans l'air, et elle ferme les yeux pour laisser la musique l'envahir.

Alors, elle s'envole. Perchée à quarante mètres du sol, elle danse jusqu'à s'essouffler, jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement.

Pas de biche. Pas chassés. Puis, un jeté de côté, tandis qu'elle relève ses bras, et virevolte. L'assistance est braquée sur elle, les projecteurs aussi, et elle joue l'action de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle finit sa danse, grand écart au sol, une jambe repliée dans sa direction, les bras levés à la façon d'un oiseau gracile, les applaudissements fusèrent. Elle se relève prestement, et est rejointe par le reste de la troupe.

Prenant la main de ses voisines, elle s'incline vers le public pour le remercier et sourit grandement. Elle inspire un instant, puis expire longuement.

C'est fini. Le stress redescend. Elle n'écoute même pas ce que la coach dit. Elle ne sait pas comment elle rejoint sa loge, mais elle finit par y arriver. Assise dans le miroir, observant son reflet défait, elle retint des larmes.

C'est fini.

Avec Nathaniel aussi.

Elle a tout raté. Alors que ce soir, elle devait jouer le tourment dans sa vie, l'accomplissement de son dur acharnement sur elle-même, elle se sentait vidée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu à la base. C'était un sentiment terriblement frustrant, dont elle espérait se débarrasser rapidement.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à son portable, où de nombreux messages s'affichent. De nombreuses félicitations, des mots doux, des paroles de gratitudes. Elle ne les lit même pas. Elle pose son téléphone sur la commode, et entreprend de détacher ses cheveux strictement tressés.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toque à sa porte. Elle râle fortement, et se traine jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, elle ne fait face qu'à un immense bouquet de tournesol, et elle grimace.

« Adrien, si tu m'offres des fleurs pour me remonter le moral, sache que je déteste les tournesols. »

Elle se détourna de la porte, poussant un long soupir.

« Parfait. » dit la voix et Chloé sursaute, rougissant violemment.

Ce n'est pas la voix d'Adrien.

Ce n'est _pas_ Adrien.

« Je déteste les fleurs de toute façon. »

Elle se retourne vers la personne, à temps pour voir le bouquet disparaitre sur le côté et voir le visage de Nathaniel apparaitre derrière les pétales dorés.

« Chloé… »

Sa voix est douce, et faible. Elle recule, confuse, et secoue la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici, bon sang ?

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches. » dit-elle lentement, la voix tremblante.

Il sourit, et son sourire failli arracher le cœur de la pauvre blonde.

« C'est toi que je cherche, en fait. Et vu ta tête, je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Le rouquin fait quelques pas pour pénétrer dans la loge, et referme la porte d'un coup de pied habile.

« Très jolie danse ! Tu as bien interprété la _reine_ du sucre. A ta façon de danser, on aurait presque crû voir la _reine des abeilles_. »

Elle plisse les yeux, et même si elle est confuse, elle refuse de le montrer.

« Comment ? »

Comment a-t-il découvert ?

« Tes pieds, en fait. En Queen Bee, tu peux voler, mais lorsque tu te poses sur le sol, tu grimaces. Lorsque tu es venue me parler en … en Chloé, tu avais des bandages aux pieds. »

Elle se renfrogne, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était loin d'être aussi romantique de la révélation des identités du chat et de la coccinelle. Soit.

« Mes pieds ? » répète-t-elle, et vraiment, elle ne comprend pas comment il avait pu découvrir son identité à cause de ses pieds.

C'est tellement absurde.

« Et puis, tu parlais d'une représentation de danse dans 3 jours. Il suffisait de _googler_ le chose, et tu étais toute trouvée. De jolies blondes pratiquant la danse classique, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. »

De … jolies blondes ? Elle déglutit péniblement, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

« Chloé… » reprit-il doucement. « J'aimerai m'excuser auprès de toi. Quand tu es venue me voir au parc, tu as essayé d'être gentille avec moi, et je ne t'ai pas laissé t'exprimer ! Je disais être certain que j'allais adorer la fille sous le masque, je n'avais pas compris que je l'avais déjà rejetée. Alors … Je suis désolée et euh … Je comprendrais si tu veux m'éjecter de ta loge et que je te laisse à jamais tranquille. »

Chloé retient un éclat de rire, tandis qu'une petite larme cristalline coule sur sa joue. Eh bien ça, pour une déclaration … C'en est bien une. Et une belle.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en "rester là" en tout cas… » souffle-t-il doucement en espérant que personne ne l'entende.

Mais la ballerine entendit, et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il relève son visage vers elle, et lui lance un petit sourire. Le même sourire qu'il lui avait jeté avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Alors, c'est à elle de s'élancer vers lui.

En une fraction de secondes, elle scelle ses lèvres aux siennes, et ensemble, ensemble, ils s'élèvent à quarante mètres au-dessus du sol.

* * *

 **J'aime la danse classique, j'aime Chloé, et j'aime le Chlonath. What else ? 8) A la base, j'avais écris cet OS d'après le thème Ballerine de la nuit du fof, qu'il fallait écrire en moins d'une heure, mais j'y ai passé la journée alors bon ...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous !**


End file.
